I was a NOBODY until he came
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: Roxas only wanted someone to understand him and she just wanted a friend to care for her.


**I was a Nobody Until he came**

**By:**

**PuppetDancer**

**CHAPTER 1: FRIENDS**

I was new in the organization and I don't know anyone in the group except for Master Xemnas who took me in and Axel, who was my first friend in the group. Everyone was mean, I don't mean literally mean but they looked irritated when they see me. As if they despise me and wants me to return to where I came from.

I was a nobody. My heartless lived in Halloween town. She was a young girl who liked ghouls and monsters. She sacrificed her memories for the boy she loved. I don't want to return to her and live again in her dark world. I want to be free and do anything that pleases me. I don't want to be ordered around, so I openly accepted Master Xemnas invitation to join organization XIII. Like the others, I can also wield a weapon. My weapon of choice is a scythe and I call it Artemis. Axel was my sparring partner but he always win when we have trainings together, but that doesn't stop me to be as good as him in the days to come.

I am not regretting that I joined organization XIII; I am happy and contented with who I am and what abilities I possess. But sometimes, I feel sorry for my heartless, but I don't think a slightest bit of returning to her body and be her memories again.

"Luna." This is the name they call me in this house, though my real name is Althea.

"Luna." I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling before of me. It was a boring afternoon that time when Master Xemnas called me from his room. I sat up on my bed and put back our usual uniform; the black thick cloak. I put on my brown boots and walked out of my room to master Xemnas room, which is just a few doors from mine.

I knocked on the door twice. "Come in." Master Xemnas said from behind the wooden door of his room. I turned the doorknob and walked inside his dark lighted room and found him sitting in his chair and beside him stood a young boy, wearing the same outfit like mine.

"Yes?" I walked inside and closed the door. I looked back to Master Xemnas and found the boy looking straight at me. Too bad, I couldn't see his face for it was well hidden from his dark thick hood. "Who is that?" I asked Master Xemnas, who gestured me to come closer.

"This is Roxas and he'll be staying in here from now on." Master Xemnas replied.

I walked closer to them and once I was standing beside the boy he called Roxas, I instantly stared at his face, but he looked away. I looked at my master who placed his hand on top of Roxas' head. "He's shy." Master Xemnas cackled.

I smiled at my master. "Shall I escort him to his room?" I asked.

Master Xemnas nodded. "Please do." He stood up from his chair and accompanied us outside of his room.

When we were out of master Xemnas room, I saw Marluxia staring at me with mocking eyes. I know what he is thinking at that time. He was telling me that I have become Roxas babysitter and it is my responsibility to teach him of our laws in the house. I glared at Marluxia and grabbed Roxas' wrist, first I thought Roxas would pull his hand from mine but he remained emotionless as we made our way to his room at the far end of the hallways.

"Here's your room." I told him, but Roxas remained motionless. I sighed deeply and opened the door for him, but this doesn't affect him and he remained still from where he was standing at. "Are you going in or not?" I looked at him with irritation written in my face.

Roxas moved. He turned to look at me and slowly he removed the hood on his head. I stared wide struck before him. He was gorgeous. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and his blonde spiky hair matched his dazing eyes quite perfectly. He was too tantalizing for my eyes, it is as if I was looking at an angel. I stared at him like an idiot drooling like a hungry dog. My heart thumped and I couldn't help my cheeks from heating up.

"Do you have any water?" he asked me all of the sudden.

I shook my head abruptly. "No, I mean yes we have water. It's downstairs in the kitchen." I sounded like an idiot that time so I turned my back on him. I gathered my wits again and turned to look at him. He stood behind me with his blue eyes piercing through me, like a dagger in my heart. I quivered as I moved pass him and he followed suit.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked him, not even bothering to look back at his gorgeous face. He was so dazzling that I couldn't help but to swoon. That was too idiotic for me.

"Yes." Roxas replied.

"Here we are. There's the glass inside that shelf and the water is over there by the sink." I pointed to him. He moved from behind me and got the right glass for himself at the shelf and then proceeded to where the water was place. Once he has placed the water in his own glass, he slowly gulped like a thirsty person that he already was. I looked around the kitchen for some food to eat, but there wasn't. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked him, hoping he would say no.

Roxas turned around to look at me and nodded. "Apples would be great." He said.

I raised a brow. Apples? Where in the house would I find an apple for him? I walked over to him and grabbed the empty glass in his hand. "We have no fruits or any apples in the house. I could go out and buy you some." I offered but he refused.

"Then water would be fine." He took the glass from my hand and filled it up with water again.

"You're one thirsty kid." I smiled. "Is that good for you?" I asked, taking my own glass in the shelf.

Roxas gulped and then he looked at me once again with his piercing blue eyes. "It lessens my hunger." He told me. He finally stopped drinking and gently placed his own glass in the sink before moving on. I drank my part as well and followed him as he made his way to our living room.

"It's almost night time." I told him once we were in the living room. He was by the window looking at the surroundings outside.

"There you are Luna." I looked at him with widened eyes. Hearing my name being pronounced by his velvety voice sounded awkward for me. I walked beside him and stared outside, Roxas pointed to the midnight blue skies and we saw the glorious moon shining elegantly from the heavens. "Your name means moon, right?" he turned to look at me.

"Yes it is." I smiled as I stared at the heavenly body from which I got my name. "But my real name is Althea, not Luna." I corrected.

"It doesn't matter what name you have. Look at the moon, it looked serene and calm from here." He lowered down the curtains. "So if you are named after that, then you must be serene and calm just like the moon."

I laughed. Comparing my personality with the moon sounded quite funny to me. I looked at him again and patted his shoulder. "Do you know why they name me Althea?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Althea means warrior and is the opposite of what I was named today." I laughed again. "But seeing that you preferred calling me by my new name, then fine."

Roxas was interesting. He knew a lot from the outside world then any other of the organization members. He was fun to be with and my first impressions of him of being serious and undisputable all disappeared when I got to know him better. And as we talked, laughed and shared everything we know, I know by then that we are going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Luna Crest is my original character. She is a member of the organization XIII (This is a fanfiction and doesn't change the real thing). She has pink hair up to her shoulders and deep gray eyes. She wields a weapon, a scythe to be precise and calls it Artemis. If you find her a MarySue then don't flame! I don't consider her as a MarySue, just a supporting original character. Please review because I need it (Writers love reviews). And also Namine, Sora and Kairi as well as Riku will also be introduced very soon.

Review for an update:)

**CHAPTER 2: PARODY**


End file.
